


A Trap Meant For Someone Else

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Supernatural AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Anti-Demon Spells, Bringing the roof down, Cages, Carnage - Freeform, Demi-God, Demons, Gen, Good witch, History, Human Stink, Kidnapping, Memories, Original Characters - Freeform, Pissed off God, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Sam and Dean get a call for help from the most unlikely person: Alice, a witch that drugged Dean to forget about her and her friends. Though they aren't thrilled about it, The boys agree to help her out of a pinch, but everything goes wrong and they end up needing saving.





	1. Call For Help

"You hungry?" Dean asked as he slid into the driver's seat. Sam shut his door and shook his head.

"I'm good," Sam responded. "You want a burger go ahead." He settled into his seat.

"If you say so. I'm thinking of hitting that one place on the way out of town. Looked nice and quaint." Dean pulled out and drove along the street. Sam was quiet. Dean sighed. "Quit moping. That job wasn't as bad as you're imagining it."

"I'm not upset about the job, Dean. I'm just tired of doing these small jobs." His phone started ringing. "I want to go looking for Lilith already."

"We've got absolutely no leads on the bitch. We take the jobs that we come across. Are you going to answer that?"

Sam answered the call. "Hello?"

"Sam?" The voice on the other end was shaky.

"This is Sam." Sam shot a confused glance at his brother. "Who is this?"

"You probably don't remember me. It's Alice. We had a run-in awhile back."

"Alice. Wait, the witch?"

Dean shot him a confused look.

"Yeah, the witch. Look, is this a bad time?"

"Uh, no. Not a bad time, just, how did you get my number?"

"That's not important. I need help. Really need help."

Sam cleared his throat. "Last time we saw you, you drugged me and my brother."

"I know, and I- I'm sorry about that. It wasn't the first choice. I did try to get rid of you nicely."

"Why me?" Sam asked. "Why do you need a human when you have three powerful friends."

Alice's voice broke up, becoming choked. "They're gone. Please. I'm in St. Louis. I can't do this on my own."

"Sure, we'll be there. Where you at?"

"Red Rose Motel just off I-55. Room 105."

"Okay, We'll be there tomorrow."

Alice didn't reply; she was breaking down again. Sam waited a moment and then ended the call.

"We gotta go to St. Louis," He told Dean.

"That is a terrible idea. I'm wanted, remember?"

"Alice needs help."

"Who's Alice? Is she the witch you mentioned?"

Sam nodded. "Long story, but she's a good witch, not one of those creepy evil ones."

"And did you two have a thing?"

"No! Jesus, Dean."

"Just checking." He slowed for a turn. "St. Louis it is, but you need to explain how we know a witch."

 

Alice opened the door slowly, peering out with pale blue eyes at the two imposing young men standing outside her room. Dean squinted at her. Sam raised a hand.

"Can we come in?"

She nodded, easing the door open. She stepped carefully across the room, avoiding the shards of glass scattered on the carpet. Dean pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The plain gray carpet glittered with glass from a broken mirror and lamp. There was a fist shaped hole in the wall between the two beds. Alice sat down on the bed and clasped her hands together, eyes down. Her hair was an unbrushed mess, and her makeup streaked.

"What happened here?" The boys stepped inside. Alice shook her head.

"I was out." She looked up at the hole in the wall. "I came back to this."

Dean moved along the wall, checking for damage. Sam stepped over the glass and sat down across from Alice.

"And your friends?"

"Gone. Not-not Layla. She's out on a personal trip in New York. But Jack and Edmond."

"Which ones were those?" Dean asked. Alice looked at him, confused.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Vampire and Demon."

Dean nodded to himself and went back to inspecting the room.

"So," Sam returned to the conversation, "They were just gone? Would they have fought each other?"

Alice shook her head furiously. "No. We fight sometimes, but it never gets to blows. Especially with Edmond around, its something we're careful about."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! We're an odd group, but it works and we've been together for several years now. They would never. Never."

On his walk around the room, Dean stopped at the small table outside the bathroom to pick up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam stopped at the sound of his nickname in that low and dangerous tone. Dean waved him over.

"Take a look at this." Dean handed over the note.

 

Bring Sam and Dean Winchester to the pier

You know where

 

Under the instructions, Sam recognized his phone number. He stared at the paper, a dozen possible scenarios running through his mind; the most plausible made him cringe.

"Alice-" He never got the words out.

"It's not me, okay?" She blurted out with a sniff. "I know what it looks like, but it's not me."

"Then what is it?" Dean growled, snatching the note back out of Sam's fingers. "This says to bring us to the pier and that you know where."

"It's about Layla. It's always about her. I don't know what it's talking about. That's why I asked for your help. Please."

"If it's about Layla, why isn't she here?"

Alice started crying again, putting Dean off just enough. "I'm sorry," Alice choked. "This isn't your problem."

Dean awkwardly shifted his feet. "No, it is. What were you guys hunting?"

"We weren't. Anymore. We'd just put down a shapeshifter. Edmond was tired and Jack thought I should go do my shopping before we left town. In fact, he was rather insistent about it."

"Maybe he knew?" Sam put in. "Is that in his nature to keep you safe if he notices something dangerous."

"Not always." She wiped at her eyes. "He knows I'm needed to exorcise demons and when dealing with ghosts without Layla around. The only time he gets me out of the way is when-" She stopped and covered her mouth. "Whenever Lucius is around. Oh my God, he caught up."

"Didn't you guys get rid of him last time?"

Alice shook her head. "He fled before I could send him back to Hell."

"Okay, so, have you called Layla? Maybe she knows where he's talking about."

"I didn't want to bother her."

"Call her."

"You sure?"

Sam pulled out his phone. "Either you call her or I do. Who do you think she'll react to better?"

Alice's eyes went wide and she turned pale. "Oh, Gods, she'd kill you. Don't. Just let me."

She fumbled in her purse, swearing when she couldn't find her phone. She looked around and saw it across the bed.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." Sam looked to Alice. "We'll just be outside for a moment, okay?"

Alice nodded, dialing a number. Sam stepped out the door, easing it closed.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Is this worth it?" Dean asked. "The girl's cute, a bit on the young side, but cute and sweet. But we're talking about saving a demon and a vampire."

"Honestly, I'm not sure about it, but they had every chance to gank us last time and didn't."

"But them drugging us is okay?"

"You didn't give them a lot of options, Dean. I was ready to pack up and head out the moment you said half god half demon. Gods are annoying enough to deal with when we know what kind they are. This one just wanders around like an ordinary person, like a hunter. You're the one that was too pissed off to leave."

"So, it's my fault now?"

"Yes, It Is." Sam poked him with a finger for every word.

"Hey!" Dean pushed back. "We're hunters. We hunt these things."

"Not this time, Dean. Not this time. We are going to give them a chance."

"Seriously?"

"Either help out, or hit the road."

Dean fished for words, his mouth working, but not saying anything as Sam stared him down. Feeling the tension, Alice hesitated to speak.

"Guys?" She whispered. "Guys, you done?"

Sam looked away from Dean. "Yeah, what's up."

"Layla's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

They went back into the room. Alice held up her phone and hit the speaker button.

"Go ahead, Layla," Alice signaled.

The line crackled a little with static, making Layla's voice hard to identify.

"Alright, boys, you want to help, I got a few rules."

"A few rules?" Dean's voice cracked as his tone rose.

"Chill, Dean. I've been doing this shit since long before you were born. Now, I'm going to drive back to you guys, but It's going to take me some time. So, I'm going to lay down some ground rules to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Do you think we're amatuers?"

"Dean, your need to be in charge is cute, but fatal. Rule one, Alice is your number one priority."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, she can handle herself, but she needs a line of defense. Rule two, Do not confront Lucius. You see him, you get out."

"Or, we could kill the Fucker."

"Do I sound like that's an option!" The static on the line got worse for a moment. "Lucius doesn't give a rat's ass about any of you, but he's the only one who knows about the pier."

"If he doesn't care about us, why'd he'd ask for us?"

"Because he probably isn't alone, Ya dimwit. Look, if you see Lucius, just get out fast."

"If you say so, Lovely. So where's this showdown supposed to be?"

"I'm not done yet. I doubt he'll give anyone up easily, but if you can, focus on Edmond. Jack can handle demons just fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Overprotective much?"

"I know my friends. Jack is stronger than the average demon, not great demon strong, but he's got tricks. Trust me, if you get Edmond out, Jack will be fine."

"If you say so. Are you going to give us a location."

Layla paused. They waited.

"The pier entrance on 535th street. Go to the dock and head South. Lucius will be waiting next to a junked fishing boat. It's been ages, but it'll be there."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm dead sure. It belongs to me and I haven't touched it in years. So, it'll be there."

"That's fantastic. Anything else we should know?"

"Wipe your own ass? You better not mess this up on me, Winchester."

There was a loud beep and the line went to silence.

"Bitch," Dean swore.

"That's my friend you're talking about," Alice complained.

"Your friend could use an attitude adjustment."

"She's just emotional. How would you feel if someone kidnapped Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Can we not argue for two seconds? We have a location and we have a who."

"Part of a who," Alice corrected. "We don't know who wants you boys on a silver platter."

Sam answered, "Take your pick. Could be Lilith, could be any number of demons and nasties with a grudge to settle."

"Lilith? As in big bad demon, Lilith?" Alice stepped away, pulling open the shopping bag tucked under the bed and her duffel on the other side. "That's worse than Lucius. That's like the worst possible scenario."

"You know about Lilith?" Sam and Dean traded looks.

Alice started arranging jars and cans on the bed. She read labels, setting a select few aside. "Perks of being a witch and having the friends I do. I don't need to meet the demons to know about them. You do know all witches borrow power from demons, right?"

"Yeah, and they tend to do some right nasty stuff." Dean picked up one of the jars that looked full of something yellow and thick. "What is this?"

She grabbed the jar from his hand. "A paste made with tumeric, rare tulip petals, salt, rabbit bone dust, and a touch of vanilla. I use it to mask the human scent. Works well around anything with a good nose."

"Yuck."

"Don't worry." She pulled out a bowl and a mortar and pestle. "We don't need it for this."

"What are you making?" Sam asked as she began grinding up herbs.

"Anti-demon tea. A cup of this stuff, after I spell it, will make you immune to demon powers for an hour."

"Damn that sounds useful. How long does it take to make?"

"Five minutes. But it's not without it's side effects. You'll feel a bit of vertigo and a numbing sensation at first. It tastes terrible too. You'll get a migraine when it wears off,"

"It doesn't require your blood in it does it?" Dean peered warily at her herbal mix.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do I look like one of those ancient has-beens? Blood is only necessary in bonding agents. Everything else can be chemically substituted. Science boys. Science."

"Since when does witchcraft have anything to do with Science?"

She measured the herbs into three of the motel cups and added water. The boys watched as she chanted over the cups. The water bubbled, turning colors: first red then a purple. The purple lightened in shade as the water steamed.

Alice went quiet, turning around after a few seconds to hold out two of the cups full of a light purple tea.

"Don't chug. We can talk while we drink."

Sam took his cup and hesitantly sniffed at it. "What's in it?"

"Lots of stuff. Just drink if you want to win the night." She put the other cup in Dean's hand. She picked up the third and took a sip. "You guys know how to deal with demons, right?"

Dean made a face after his first gulp. "Course we know demons. Who do you think we are?"

"The only two idiots to meet me twice."

"We've been through the rodeo, Alice." Sam took a swig and nearly choked. "This tastes horrible!"

"Warned you." She took another sip and sat down next to her assortment of jars.

"Fuck this," Dean said and tossed the cup back, downing the tea in a heartbeat.

Alice scowled. "I told you not to chug."

"It tastes like motor oil."

"It needs to soak. Chugging it means it lasts less time. You don't have an hour now. You've got maybe twenty minutes. Great job, tough guy. You might get yourself killed."

Sam eyed his drink. "So, what now?"

She pulled out a leather bound book. "Now we get going. Clock's ticking. Bring your cup, Sam. Dean's driving since he's the idiot."


	2. Busting Down the Door

"How much time do we have?"

The trunk creaked as it opened and Dean propped it open. Sam pulled out a shotgun and a sling of salt rounds. Alice stepped out and surveyed the dark, shadowed walls. Wooden slats traveled uneasily along the water's edge, a steamer and a fifty year old fishing boat were moored up to the dock. A no trespassing sign hung off a broken light pole.

"Five minutes."

The two boys started down the dock, eyes alert for any sign of movement. The dock planks creaked underfoot as Sam crept along. He jumped around the corner of a garbage dump, but only shadows returned his gaze.

Passing the only working street lamp, Dean raised his gun an the sound of something shuffling nearby. A rat scampered between shadows.

"This smells like a trap," Dean muttered.

"No kidding." Sam squinted into the shade of a stall. "I don't think anyone has been here in years."

"Focus, boys," Alice mused quietly.

Stepping into sight, Lucius eyed them with the kind of look one gave a steak dinner. He wore a new meat suit, of course. This one was beefy and squat, with small eyes and sandy hair. The two piece suit he wore had a few scuff marks, but was otherwise impeccably pressed.

"Where are my friends?" Alice asked, placing one palm on the cover of her book. Sam and Dean trained their guns on Lucius.

"Where's my sweet, sweet Layla? Sneaking around back? Not very smart of her."

"I brought you Sam and Dean like you asked. Give back my friends."

Lucius wagged a finger. "Not like that, Darling. The boys aren't for me. I'm only in this for Layla."

Sam took closer aim. "So, you Are working with someone else."

They heard slow clapping from the right. The aged man that stepped up and leaned on a stack of crates was all too familiar.

"Alastor," Dean growled.

"Lovely to see you, Dean. And bravo on figuring it out. I was hoping you would." Alastor smiled.

"Not too hard to figure out when you think about it. What do you want?"

Alastor held out his hands to either side. "You of course. We used to work so well together."

"Cram it," Dean spat. "We're here, so hand over the boys."

Alastor cringed. "Now, I would, except, you're pointing guns at me. Let's be civil."

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam nodded.

"Screw being civil." Dean pulled the trigger. Rock salt peppered the shack wall when Alastor ducked aside. He held up a hand, expecting to throw Dean down the walk, but nothing happened.

"Can't get it up?"

Dean shot him a second time, this time hitting Alastor square on. Lucius ducked into the shadows.

"No you don't!" Sam ran after him. He turned the corner behind a cart that smelled like rotten fish and dust, and ran right into a wall of people. A scrawny girl with brown hair and a plaid shirt ran at him. He leveled his shotgun just in time to pump salt into the girl's chest as she grappled with him.

She fell over his leg in time for the next demon to throw his arms around Sam's waist.

A string on latin cut through the air, causing the demon to crumple, screaming in pain.

Alice pointed at the next demon and repeated the phrase. The teenage scamp keeled over with a whimper.

"What are you doing to them?" Sam asked.

"Making their skin boil. Nothing else, just the skin. It's the temperature difference that causes the most pain."

His face scrunched. "Has anyone mentioned you being a little morbid?"

"We're hunters. Life is morbid. Now, if you don't mind, shoot the guy on my right?"

Sam turned and unloaded a shell into the body of a middle aged, pot-bellied man with balding hair.

"Behind you!" Dean yelled. Sam whirled and opened fire on a workman-looking type of guy that was rushing up from the rear. Dean roared wordlessly, using his shotgun like a club as one of the demon possessed people got too close to shoot.

Alice took down two more of them and took a step back.

"Why don't you just exorcise them?" Sam asked, wrestling off a demon so he could stab it through the eye.

"Too many," She said. "I am literally borrowing power every time I use a spell and a demonic exorcism is exhausting. And I don't have time for the energy efficient version. On your left."

Sam turned, and shot down another demon. When he turned back, he saw a demon drop off the roof on top of Alice.

"Dean!"

Same rushed forward, grabbing the possessed woman by the hair and dragging her off Alice. Dean ran in and pumped salt into a pair trying to take advantage of the distraction.

"You okay?" Dean glanced over at Alice. She got up and dusted off her book.

"Fine. You've got more problems."

The remaining demons slowly gathered in a semi circle around the trio, carefully out of arms' reach, but eager to get to tearing them to shreds. Lucius stepped out to the front and shook his head.

"I don't know what you did to make yourselves impervious, but it'll only make this more painful, boys. Alastor wants you alive, but I'm sure he'll settle for mostly alive."

Dean reloaded. "How many more rounds do you have?"

"A few. Not enough for half of these guys. Doesn't this feel a bit like overkill?" Sam indicated the remaining two dozen demons.

"It's not if you expect to fight Layla," Alice put in. "Can you two keep them off me for like fifteen seconds?"

"We can try. You going to do something, Pretty?" Dean raised the barrel of his shotgun.

"Yeah, and they're not going to like it." She turned to a page in the back of her book and began reading in a language neither boy recognized. The wind began to howl, causing the walls to creak and the dock to moan.

Lucius' eyes looked about to pop out of his skull. He screamed, "Stop her!"

It was a mess of motion. Dean and Sam had no time to reload after the first shots, switching to hand-to-hand combat as they did their best to keep the horde back. Dean lost hold of his shortgun and wrestled with three clambering to get past him. Sam nearly let one through, but recovered quick enough to put his knife in it's back and whirl back around.

At the height of the wind storm, there was a noise like a bubble popping. Not a loud pop, or a sudden one, but a pop as if someone had been chewing bubblegum and blown a particularly large bubble. Every demon that had been trying to get at Alice suddenly stopped cold; black oozing from nose and ears. Every body slumped over.

"Are they dead?"

"The demons are," Alice gasped, her knees buckling under her. "But I didn't get all of them and time's up."

About to ask what she meant, Sam stopped as Dean suddenly flew back into the shed wall, pinned a meter up.

"That," Lucius hissed, "was not nice." He had a look in his eyes somewhere between rage and fear. "But, now it's over and I can do this." He closed his fist.

Dean gurgled, blood pushing up his throat.

"Stop it!" Sam pleaded.

"Put your gun down," Lucius ordered. Sam hesitated, but set the shot gun on the wood planks. "And the knife." He complied.

"Sam," Alice whispered.

"Like you said, time's up. We tried, Alice."

Lucius turned his gaze on her. "Now you, Witch. book down, hands up and mouth shut."

Alice bit her lip and with shaking hands, pushed her spell book out in front of her. A single tear slid down her cheek.

Lucius smiled. "Very good. Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your friends soon enough. Layla and I have a date after all."

 

 

Layla drove into town a day later, buzzed on several energy drinks and cigarettes. She took a short break on the side of the road as dawn broke, cleaned the small pile of fast food burger wrappers from the floor of her Volvo C70 convertible and soaked in the sun with yet another smoke. Down the river, the Arch loomed overhead like a bad memory.

Memories of the last time she'd been to St. Louis bubble up in her mind. She crushed the half burnt cigarette in her hand and gave the car door a mild kick.

Getting back into the driver's seat, Layla ran a hand through her hair and hit the road.

Layla strolled onto the dock and scowled at the milling police. An officer spotted her and moved to intercept.

"Excuse me, but you can't be here-"

"Yes, I can. I own this dock," Layla cut him off with a sigh. "Who's the detective in charge of the case?"

"Uh- well, Detective Sanchez, but- you still- Hey!" He quickly stepped in front of her again.

She glared at him. "Buddy, either call Detective Sanchez over or I'll go find him myself."

"Just- just stay there." The officer cleared his throat and went off to get his supervisor. Layla gave her leather jacket a tug.

Dressed in a crisp blue suit, Detective Sanchez adjusted his glasses and looked her up and down. Though he wasn't pure, his pallor and eyes were clearly Asian.

"You say you are- the owner?" He asked, flipping open a notebook.

"Yes. Layla Jackdaw. I inherited the property from my Mother, Amelia Jackdaw."

He double checked his notes. "I'm sorry to doubt you, but that would make you fifty five years old?"

Layla sighed and dug out her wallet. She shoved her fake ID in his face. "Layla Jackdaw. Born in January of 1953."

He stared at the ID. "But you-"

"Look really good for fifty? I know. Everyone says it. Now, you mind filling me in?"

"Well, we're still investigating, but some locals reported hearing gunfire yesterday, and when police arrived, they found close to three dozen people with a variety of injuries. Most survived, but there were several dead. Can you account for your whereabouts for the past two days?"

"I was driving here from New York. Not for this, but a friend had an emergency. This happened two nights ago?"

"Yes. I was going over the place for clues. You said you were in New York? Can you verify that?"

"Call the hotel I stayed at. Red Lotus in Winchester. I was alone, but they'll be able to tell you I was there until two days ago."

"Have you found the culprits?"

"That is under investigation still."

"Fine, can you let me know when I can access the property?"

"We should have it clear by tonight, but if you have a cell phone, I can let you know exactly when that is."

Layla dug out on of her business cards and handed it to him.

"Jackdaw Investigations? You a private eye?"

"Yup. If you ever get any weird cases, I'm the gal to call. And by weitd, I mean the kind of stuff that makes you want to slap an easy solve on it and walk away." Feeling her hand start to shake, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You ever seen someone use rock salt as ammunition?"

"Rock Salt?"

"Yeah, some of these people were shot with rock salt of all the things. You see that with all your weird cases?"

"Nope," Layla lied. "But there's a lot of sickos out there. Ah, I better get going. It's been a long couple of days and it's not over yet."

"I'll give you a call when you can come back."

Layla sat in her car, finishing the smoke before driving off.

 

The townhome she parked at had had seen better days. The paint was peeling. The windows and doorway cover with spider webs. The bushes out front, while once vibrant and cheerful, now looked as if they might eat a stray passerby, or cat.

Layla pulled her duffel out of the backseat and carried it up the mossy stone steps. The porch creaked badly from age.

The door unlocked with some difficulty; rust in the gears made a grinding noise when the key finally turned.

Inside, the place looked the same as she'd left it forty years ago. White sheets cover the furniture, plastic wrapped the oil paintings Amelia had loved. The only thing wrong was the wrinkled leaves and dirt blowing about on the polished wood floor.

She dropped her duffel on the couch, sending up a cloud of dust and made her way through the living room to the kitchen in the back. A faded blue curtain fluttered on the back door as it stood ajar. Upon checking the handle, Layla found that the mechanism had broken.

She sighed and turned away. Moving back to the front, she took the stairs to the second floor. The first of the bedrooms, she ignored, heading to room at the back. This room had only a twin bed and a end table in it. The wallpaper, while old, faded and dusty, still showed cute little weather patterns; the kind a child would have in their room.

Layla stripped off her jacket and shoes, falling onto the old creaky bed and lay there staring at the star painted ceiling.

 

She woke to the sound of shoes on the creaky wood floor. Layla lunged up, hand going for the knife she kept in her boot.

"Dad?"

The question made her freeze, hand inches from her discarded shoes and jacket. The footsteps continued closer.

The face that appeared in the doorway was twenty years older than she remembered it, but Layla knew her brown eyes, auburn hair and easy smile.

"You look different," Abigail said. "More feminine."

Layla swallowed. "And you look older."

Abigail Jackdaw slid her handbag over one wrist and unbuttened her long gray coat. Underneath she wore a knee length skirt and white blouse.

"Maybe if you visited more than once every three decades." Her tone was soft, but the words hurt. Layla swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"And what would you tell your family? That your dad is really a second mom and immortal?"

She sat down on the bed next to Layla and hugged her lightly. Layla put one arm around Abigail's back.

"I would find something to say. It's good to see you."

"Didn't think you came around this place anymore."

"I don't." Abigail pulled away. "You remember Mrs. Greavy? She called me saying she saw someone go into the house."

"That old bat's still alive?"

"Alive and grumpy. She wanted me to call the cops. It took me a full ten minutes to get her to calm down."

"Sorry."

"Dad," Abigail almost laughed. "It's okay. I haven't sold the place for you, remember. So, tell me what brought you back?"

Layla smiled a little.

"My boyfriend got himself kidnapped is all. I'll be out of town again soon enough."

"Ooo, your boyfriend? Is it still Jack? The slick one I met when Mom died?"

 Layla winced at the memory. "Yeah, it's still Jack."

"Thirty years and you still haven't married him? I'd have thought."

"Not this time, Abi. Jack and I are more for a fluid relationship. No marriage, no house. Just us and the road."

"What about kids?"

"Not really his thing. Are you grilling me about my love life?"

"Yes, I am. You avoided St. Louis for two decades. I am so not letting that go easy."

Layla groaned. "No, We are not having kids.  Are you a grandmother yet?"

"No, my kids aren't that old yet."

"Great, we won't have to have the awkward young grandma talk again."

Abigail laughed. "Dave never really believed us. He keeps insisting I made it all up to shut him up."

"Yeah, I am not going through that again. Look, Jack got himself in a pinch and I'm here to pull him out."

"Alright."

In the brief moment of silence when Abigail reached up to touch Layla's face, a cell phone started ringing. They both stopped and Layla groaned.

"That's mine," She muttered and scooped her jacket off the floor. The screen showed a number she didn't recognize.

"Jackdaw here," she said upon answering the phone. Abigail waited patiently as Layla nodded and muttered assent.

"Thanks, Detective. I hope you find the killers." Layla ended the call and shoved the phone back into her jacket. "Gotta go, Abi. Sorry, again. I know you'd rather have a proper grandpa over to be in the family."

She shook her head. "I've got Dave's dad for that. I got to thrill the kids with fantastical stories about you and mom. Now, go save your boyfriend. Hell knows he needs it."

Layla pulled on her shoes. "Hell is on his to do list, Abi. Say hi to the kids for me?"

"Course. It'll be a good joke for all of us."

Together they walked back to the door, where Layla picked her duffel bag up and hugged Abigail goodbye.

"Be safe," She murmured. "Don't let any demons tell you what to do."

"Silver jewelry, iron fixtures, devil traps on all the rugs. Dad, you worry too much."

"And maybe hire someone to fix the place up?" Layla flicked a bit of the paint off. "Nothing fancy. Just a new coat of paint, and the porch creaks, and the back door is broken."

"I'll see if I can work it into the budget. College Tuition prices on the rise and our oldest is graduating in a year."

"No rush. Not like I'm dying any time soon."

Abigail cringed. "Yeah, dying. We need to talk about that."

"Why?"

"Because when I die, the house goes to Dave, and he isn't that interested in keeping it."

"Then I'll stop coming by after you die. No big deal."

"I guess," Abigail agreed, but her smile wasn't in it. "Goodbye then. Have a good day."

"Have a good day," Layla intoned and walked down the steps to her car.


	3. Angels and Demons

Bleary with hunger, Sam startled when Alastor suddenly came face to face with him. Sam scrambled to the other side of the steel cage he was locked in and silently told himself to breathe.

Alastor chuckled and slapped his hand on the top of the cage.

"Hang in there, Sammy, boy. We still need you alive afterall."

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat. He had no clue if it had been one day or two, but his stomach felt twisted in knots as well as shrunken. His eyes felt heavy, but a stabbing pain in his shoulder from where he'd been slammed into the wall kept him awake.

"Isn't that a bad idea? I am going to kill Lilith."

Alastor clicked his tongue. "Now, yes, we will kill you, eventually. Just first, we need you as human leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Don't talk to him, Sam," Dean croaked from across the concrete room dotted with steel support columns. A similar steel cage held him like Sam. Wrapping his fingers around the steel bars, Dean growled, "Don't listen to a word he says."

Alastor turned and clenched a fist in Dean's direction. The tough guy act dissolved into groans of pain.

"Quiet, please. I will get back to you soon enough." Turning his attention back to Sam, Alastor sneered. "Here's the thing. I want you dead. Dead and in Hell. But Lucius needs, hmmm... bait. His precious princess is going to storm in here and be unable to fight because we have _humans_.  Peachy?"

Sam tried to laugh, but it came out choked and small. "What makes you think Layla cares about humans?"

"Oh," He answered, "I don't Lucius does. No worries, we'll kill you eventually. Once I convince Dean to join me once more."

"Has anyone told you how boring you are?"

Alastor turned with a snarl to the speaker, a leather jacket wearing biker type with dark hair and dark eyes. Sitting in a slightly larger iron cage, he was lounging with his back to one side and his boots up on the other. Jack smirked.

" _We'll kill you eventually_ ," Jack mocked with air quotes. "Just kill him and get it over it? The villain always loses when they spare the hero."

"Says the traiterous demon. Lucifer will roast you alive for eternity."

Jack shrugged. "Or he'll praise me for following my nature. You do realize the guy's a douche, right?"

"I will enjoy watching that smug smile be wiped from your face after our father is freed from his prison."

Jack continued mocking Alastor, using a hand as a puppet mouth to blabber on. Dean shifted so he could continue digging at the one loose bolt on his cage.

It was a large room, one that might have once held an assembly line in a factory. Besides the steel columns, there were steel rafters, and abandoned electrical lines. Dust covered the concrete floor, and the windows were so dirty they might as well have been part of the walls. There were three more steel cages, but only one was occupied at that moment.

In one last fit of frustration, Alastor turned his anger on the last occupied cage, holding a somewhat pale looking Edmond. There was a resounding snap and Edmond let out a howl.

The echo of Alastor's shoes on concrete only ended when the slam of the steel door cut off the exit. Edmond hissed, curling up around his swollen leg.

"Broke your leg, huh?" Jack muttered. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Screw your apologies, Jack." Edmond looked up, eyes red with anger. "This is your own damn fault and I plan on letting Layla know when she shows up."

"How the hell is this my fault? Lucius is the nutjob that can't take a hint."

"You're the one that hesitated. You're the one that stood there doing squat."

"Right, because I'm supposed to be perfectly able to react to surprise attacks."

"I TOLD you. I heard them and you did nothing."

"I said sorry!" Jack punched his cage and instantly regretted it, hissing as his skin bubbled. "Fuck."

"Do you two mind?" Dean said. "Arguing like ninnies won't get us out of here."

Sam was glad for the silence that followed. No matter how the time dragged on, the silence was somehow better than talking.

The door flew open. Lucius hurried Alice into the space with a hand on the back of her neck.

"Move, now."

He gave her a shove towards one of the empty cages and locked her in. Before anyone had the inkling to ask what was going on, an explosion rattled the far wall.

Dean held his breath. The door bubbled and then peeled apart like a can of extra flakey biscuit dough. The woman walking towards them in black jeans and a black leather jacket held up her hand and one of the many steel columns crumpled. A strange feeling of dejavu came over Dean as he stared at her.

"Always the dramatic touch, Layla?" Lucius puffed up his chest and did his best to look relaxed.

"This ends, Lucius. This ends Now."

Lucius lifted his arms, widely motioning to the cages. "I hold not only your precious friends, but some hunters you might remember. They were kind enough to try and help. As I recall, you can hardly come at me full power without harming them."

Layla stopped and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Certainly does present... issues."

Lucius smiled, far more sure of himself now. "I propose a trade. I let the vampire and the witch go. Your demon friend returns to hell and you give yourself up to me. I promise to make your death painless once I find out how."

"And the human hunters?"

"Unfortunately, they are not for sale. Alastor has already placed a claim."

"Alastor? You mean the 'big deal' demon I burnt up on the way in? Might want to rethink your frineds, Lucius, Again."

Lucius laughed. "Saved me a hassle is all. But still can't let them go. Winchesters are too much trouble to let go."

"No deal." She stomped hard and the whole room shook. The cages rattled as the floor vibrated. Lights overhead shattered and fell, chains snapping.

"Hey," Dean yelled as a crossbar landed next to his cage. "Do you mind?"

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when the column nearest to him crumbled, shearing part of his cage open.

The shaking eased off. Layla let out a slow breath and drew out a knife. It looked old, the handle wrapped in leather and the blade nicked a few times, but sharp in the light.

Lucius glowered at the sight of her weapon. "That again? Only as good as the wielder."

"You want to dance or chat?" Layla taunted. She motioned him to come at her and he obliged.

After a moment, Sam realized the fallen column had opened a hole in the cage large enough for him to just barely squeeze through. The edges of the metal were sharp, leaving slight scratches in his skin, but he skipped out and over to Dean within seconds.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Dean muttered.

Same picked up a fallen bit of pipe and hit the lock until it broke. Dean kicked open the door and dove for cover.

Even though the room no longer shook, both fighters packed a punch. Every hit Lucius landed moved Layla several feet. He ducked and countered like a machine, taking every possible opportunity to lay into her.

Layla on the other hand was mostly defensive. She got in one good slice that actually seemed to hurt Lucius, but was taking more damage than giving.

The sound of wrenching metal set the boys' teeth on edge. Jack pried his cage apart like clay, twisting and wrenching each bar as the smell of burning flesh reached across the room.

Sam covered his nose and mouth. "Is that- your hands?"

Jack gave him an eye roll and held up a pair of seared palms. "Iron? Not exactly fun."

"You mind getting me out of here, slow poke?" Edmond hissed. "She can't keep this up forever."

"Sorry," Jack said with a grimace. He darted a pensive look in Layla's direction and then went to free Edmond.

After breaking open her cage, Dean gently helped Alice out of her other restraints.

"Okay, so, now what? Is she going to be okay fighting him?" Sam asked.

Edmond shrugged. "If we aren't here, yeah. But we are and we need time to escape."

"Escape sounds good to me," Dean said.

"But what about her?" Sam noted then that Jack was watching the fight intently. "Are we really going to just leave when she's having trouble?"

Jack snorted. "Anyone that stays will just get in the way at this point. Edmond, Get Alice out of here. The humans too, I guess. I just want to punch the guy once." He cracked his knuckles.

"I want to help," Sam insisted.

"Sam," Dean argued, "we shouldn't."

"The thought's nice, but she hates having humans around. Get lost or I'll make you."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm. "C'mon, Sam. Let's get out of here while we can."

Sam and Dean lead the way to the blasted hole in the wall that had replaced the doorway. Beyond that in the factory hallway, they saw scorch marks and blood stains, but no bodies. Edmond sniffed at the closest stain and gagged.

"Demon blood," He complained. "Smells horrible. Tastes worse."

"Where are the demons?" Dean wondered as the hurried on. He even peeked into the office as if there might be a body in the corner.

"If I had to guess, burnt to a crisp," Alice replied with a cringe. "She looked pissed."

Dean shot a look at Sam and Sam glared back.

A rumbling shook the walls and then they all heard an explosion behind them.

"There you are."

Alice screamed as suddenly a man in a tan trench coat and a light beard appeared in the hallway. She sucked in a breath and pushed a shocked and slightly unstable Edmond in front of her as a shield.

Sam jumped a foot straight up in the air.

"Where the FUCK did you come from?" Dean stumbled, trying to not look like he had his wits scared out of him.

Castiel squinted around. "I come from Heaven. You know this, Dean. Where have you been for the past two days?"

"A little tied up. Where have you been?"

"Looking for you? This building was hidden from me until just now."

"Great. Get your feathery butt in gear because we're in the middle of leaving."

Dean stepped around Castiel and started to the factory exit.

Instead of falling in line, Castiel stepped closer to the wall and one of the many bloody scorch marks.

About to follow Dean, Sam paused. "Something the matter, Castiel?"

"There is evidence of an Aberration," Castiel said.

"An Aberration- you mean Layla?"

"Is that it's name?"

Sam pointed his thumb down the wrecked hallway. "Yeah. She's the one that helped us out. Though I wouldn't have called her an Aberration."

Having noticed the delay, Dean told the other two to hurry on out and came back. "What's the hold up?" he asked.

Castiel turned his eyes forward. "An Aberration is an unpure existence. I must deal with this immediately."

Sam hurried to get in front of the angel. "Woah. Hey, she's not the bad guy here. She saved us. She's probably the reason you could get in here."

"Neverthless, I cannot allow her to live. You do not understand the risk she poses to the world."

"What I understand is- Cass!" Sam whirled around as Castiel vanished on the spot. Dean pointed, having spotted the tail of a trench coat going around the corner.

They took off running after him. What they saw upon skidding to a stop back in the whole in the wall blew their minds away.

The ceiling was nearly all gone, in pieces on the floor. Flames spouted from a broken gas line, and water covered the floor from a geyser half way through.

Looking more cut up than before, Lucius was locked in a grapple with Jack on the floor. Though Dean quickly spotted Layla's knife, they could not see her anywhere in sight.

Castiel took all of this in and made a beeline for the demons. Jack, with a grunt of effort, threw Lucius off his back and scrambled to his feet, running through the debris.

Lucius climbed to his feet and lunged for the knife. He slid on the water covered concrete a little, but grabbed onto the leather wrapped handle and threw it. The blade hit Jack square in the leg.

Jack wrenched out the blade and kept going. He limped over to a large piece of roof and started lifting.

After he had the first large chunk off, the boys could see a hand sticking out from under the rest of the pile.

"Shit!" Sam bolted over. Dean grimaced and followed suit. Jack glanced up as he heaved a piece of the filtration system out of the way.

"You guys must be suicidal," He said as Sam and Dean pitched in to lift the next large piece of debris.

They moved the sheet metal, uncovering enough for them to see Layla's left arm, shoulder, and head. She wasn't moving.

"Is she dead?" Dean wondered, even as Jack reached for a chunk of concrete laying across her abdomen.

"Not even close. You going to help or not?"

Dean reached down and lifted.

Sam rolled a light fixture aside. "You two need to leave. And fast."

Jack glanced up to look for Lucius. "The guy in the trench coat a problem?"

"He called Layla an Aberration."

"Fuck. Angels." Jack knelt and put his hands under the lowest layer of ceiling. "I hate Angels."

There was a groan and everything shifted. Sam quickly bent to help. Once they had enough clearance, Dean grabbed Layla under the shoulders and pulled, dragging her out from underneath.

A yell drew their attention upward. Castiel stood with Lucius, one hand on the demon's wrist and the other on his forehead. A white light burned in Lucius' eyes and then there was nothing but a shell.

Layla's eyes fluttered open. With a groan she rolled to her knees. There was a popping noise from her ribs as she stretched upward.

Jack put his arm around her back. He picked her up in his arms and froze, for Castiel was suddenly right in front of them.

"Cass, wait!" Dean yelled.

Castiel paused and looked to Dean. "I must follow the rules, Dean."

"What about following my orders?"

Castiel soured. "Are you telling me to let the demon and Aberration live?"

"Amazingly, yes, I am. Do not kill them."

Castiel stood there like a statue and then vanished in a blink of time. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice. I thought I was a goner for a second there."

Dean growled, "I still don't like you guys."

"The feeling's mutual. Shall we get out of here?"

 

 

"Sorry for, well, everything," Alice apologized as the boys packed up the car. They were back at the hotel where it had all started. Jack stood at the room door, watching them with narrow eyes. Dean silently shut the trunk.

Sam said, "It's no problem. And we got out okay."

"Yeah, but I still feel horrible."

"Just don't drug us again?"

She turned red and Sam grinned.

"I'm kidding. Look if on the off chance you guys need some human help, just call. We'll do our best not to stink up the place."

"As if that'll happen," Jack grumbled.

"Jack!"

He raised his hands on either side. "Hey, this was a rare moment, and I am not forgetting it."

"Good." She nodded sharply. "And you guys too. If you need any witchy help. I got all sorts of tricks up my sleeves."

"Will do."

Dean opened the driver's side door. "Time to go, Sammy."

Sam said goodbye and climbed into the car.


End file.
